Le Cafe de Jours
by r3diavolo89
Summary: YeMin/MinSung fic. No Summary. Just Read.


**Le Café De Jours (YeMin/MinSung Shortfic)**

Setitik air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Lalu pada detik berikutnya, rintik-rintik yang lain pun mulai ikut berlomba jatuh ke bumi. Perlahan bajunya basah. Ia berlari, mencoba mencari perlindungan agar tubuhnya tak kuyup oleh air langit. Sambil menggerutu pelan, namja itu membuka jaketnya, lalu mengibas-ibaskannya agar basahnya lebih cepat mengering.

Lagi-lagi gerutuan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mengutuki sang hujan yang dengan seenaknya menumpahkan diri. Ditatapnya langit yang kini telah sempurna tertutup awan berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Ia mendesah sebal. Sepertinya akan sangat lama, dan tempat ia berteduh sangat tidak nyaman. Hanya sebuah teras kecil -yang ternaungi oleh kanopi kecil- dari sebuah bangunan yang ia tak tau apa.

Matanya mulai mencari-cari papan ataupun tulisan yang bisa memberinya keterangan tentang tempat ia berteduh.

Sebuah papan kayu cukup besar yang berbentuk tidak teratur namun cantik menggantung di sisi kanan atas kanopi.

Le café de jours.

Jadi, tempat ia berteduh adalah teras kecil sebuah kafe? Namja itu berbalik dan menemukan sebuah pintu kaca berbingkai kayu mahoni dengan knob bulat berwarna perunggu. Seperti sebuah rumah, kaca-kaca tempat itu tertutupi tirai dari dalam.

Ia mengernyit bingung. Ini sangat berbeda dengan kafe yang biasanya selalu ia kunjungi untuk sekedar melepaskan penat setelah pulang bekerja. Kafe yang ini adalah sebuah tempat kecil yang terisolir dari keramaian.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menemukan pintu masuknya saja, Ia harus secara tak sengaja tersesat masuk sebuah jalan kecil demi menghindari hujan.

Sebuah tulisan yang menggantung menandakan bahwa tempat itu telah tutup. Closed.

Suara dari knob yang diputar dan gesekan engsel pintu yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Seorang namja terlihat ketika pintu telah terbuka sempurna.

"Hujannya deras. Masuklah, kalau terlalu lama disana kau justru akan basah kuyup." Ujar namja itu.

Si pendatang tidak langsung memberi tanggapan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Kafenya sudah tutup."

Sang pemilik tersenyum, "Kau bisa menjadi tamu pribadiku. Masuklah." Lalu ia memberi ruang agar sang tamu bisa lewat masuk.

Entah kenapa tak ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Dengan mudahnya ia percaya pada sosok yang terlihat ramah dan menarik itu, dan iapun melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat asing itu.

***** r3diavolo89 *****

Ia suka aromanya, ketika susu panas berbaur dengan espresso dan coklat. Mungkin namja pemilik kafe ini adalah peramal. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu bahwa Chocolatte adalah favoritnya padahal ia tak mengatakan apapun?

Ia tengah menyesap minumannya sedikit saat sang pemilik kembali menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah piring yang berisi entah apa.

"Ini baru saja matang, jadi masih sangat panas. Aku yakin ini sangat enak, kau bisa mencicipinya." Ia tersenyum seraya meletakkan piring itu dihadapan sang tamu.

"Ini...?"

"Pie labu" jawabnya singkat.

"Sesuatu yang hanya dapat kau temui ketika Thankgiving atau Halloween?" tanya sang tamu seperti takjub pada sajian yang ada di hadapannya.

Namja yang lain tertawa, "Aku bisa membuatnya setiap hari, tidak perlu menunggu moment tertentu!" serunya ceria melihat sang tamu yang begitu jujur.

Sang tamu mengangkat sendoknya, menyerukkannya ke dalam potongan pie demi mendapatkan sesendok penuh makanan berwarna kuning itu, langsung ia hantarkan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa yang manis dari labu dan rempah yang sangat terasa di lidah membuatnya ingin memainkan sendoknya sekali lagi. Ia merasa mulutnya dimanjakan oleh nikmatnya pie labu buatan sang pemilik kafe yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Ini luar biasa enak!" serunya senang.

Lagi, sang pemilik tersenyum. "Aku senang ada orang lain yang menyukainya selain aku."

Dahi sang tamu berkerut karena terkejut, "Hanya aku orang lain yang menyukai kelezatan ini?"

"Aku tidak menyajikannya dalam daftar menu. Hanya membuatnya saat aku ingin. Lagipula tempat ini tidak seramai sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Ibuku masih hidup. Hanya pelanggan setia kami yang masih terus-terusan datang kemari. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertarik dengan pie labu," terangnya.

"Hmm, kafemu tidak memiliki banyak pelanggan mungkin karena terletak di tempat yang tidak strategis, tuan. Seharusnya kau pindah dan mulai memasukkan pie labu dalam daftar menu" Usul sang tamu.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat ini. Aku tidak tertarik untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli kehilangan berapapun pelanggan, tapi menjaga tempat ini tetap seperti ini adalah janji yang harus aku penuhi kepada orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal."

Sang tamu tersenyum penuh arti. Namja ini adalah seseorang yang sangat baik dan menarik, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ijiinkan aku menjadi pelanggan baru untuk kafemu ini," pintanya pada namja di seberang meja. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pie labu-mu, bisa aku meminta nomormu? Jadi saat aku ingin makan pie labu aku bisa menelponmu, dan kau bisa langsung membuatkannya untukku."

Sang namja pemilik kafe tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Kau tidak akan menelponku hanya untuk meminta pie labu kan?" tanyanya.

Terlihat rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi sang tamu. Pernyataan telak. Sudah ia duga kemungkinan bahwa pemilik kafe ini adalah peramal itu benar adanya. Tahukah ia bahwa ia tertarik padanya? Ia menunduk malu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahui namaku lebih dulu?" senyum ramah menghiasi bibir si pemilik kafe saat ia bertanya. "Ingat baik-baik, namaku Lee Sungmin, pemilik sekaligus chef untuk Le café de jours."

Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menjawab "Dan aku Kim Jongwoon. Pelanggan baru Le café de jours dan penggemar pie labu buatan Lee Sungmin." sebuah senyum terpatri dengan begitu manisnya di bibirnya saat ia memberitahu namanya..

***** E N D *****

Karena saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan couple ini, jadi saya membuat shortfic dengan tokoh utama duo aegyo Super Junior ini.

My first Yemin/Minsung fic. Semoga ini tidak buruk special untuk Shiki yang begitu mencintai Sungmin dan Yesung di saat bersamaan XD


End file.
